


The Commander's Polis

by JasperKnight



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Everyone is making criminal lexa, F/F, F/M, G!P, G!p Lexa, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Intersex, Kidnapping, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unplanned Pregnancy, trigger warning: kidnapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasperKnight/pseuds/JasperKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke an innocent bystander, gets swept up in a world of organized crime, and a powerful tempting crime boss named the Commander. Will she be able to escape? Or...</p><p>(Shitty summary I know)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this a shot I hope you like it. Please excuse any mistakes. 
> 
> This is going to be switching from Clarke's point of view and 3rd person, so hopefully it makes sense.

* * *

 

'We've all heard of Trikru, they were apart of everyday life in Polis, but no one knew they were there, unless they wanted you to know. They control everything, they control the drugs, the prostitution, the clubs, the bars, the casinos, the businesses, the guns, the schools, even the police and politicians. They are the controlling strings behind everything, they are the biggest and the strongest clan. Now you're probably asking yourself... "What do you mean they are a clan?" Well my dear friends, they are basically a gang...like if a gang was given an empire to have fun with, that's Trikru. Trikru is the main clan, and there are clans that answer to them, sub clans. However, as of late, Azgeda and another "clan" Mount weather, have been trying to over throw Trikru, so far to no avail. However, another thing everyone knows, is that whoever controls Polis controls everything, Polis is the capital of the country and has influence all over the world. However, the best kept secret of the 12 clans is who the Commander is aka the real hidden leader of this country, and how the clans are run. There are people who still believe in a society free of crime and are trying to do what they can to protect it. The main force attempting to take down the clans are the FBI. So far they have managed to figure out the leaders of most of the sub clans, but so far no one is willing to make a deal with them to give up the Commander. It's almost as if they see the Commander as a family member, or to some even worshiped the Commander as a god.

  
"How do you avoid the crime if its all around you," you ask? Believe it or not, it's pretty easy to avoid all that crime, which is a good thing for most people who prefer to keep their noses clean, like me. Those easy rules are as follows: Stay in the outskirts of the city, closer to residences. Keep your head down. Trust your instincts and don't do anything stupid.

  
So how the hell did I, a nobody with a degree in art, a creative writing degree and is currently in my 3rd year of residency in medical school, someone who lives by these rules, ended up kneeling in front of the mysterious Commander of the 12 clans?

  
Well let me tell you.'

  
\-----

  
'It was a typical night like any other, I was finishing up a shift and my best friend Raven stopped by to pester me about her dorky engineering class... (Don't tell her I said that). But this time, Raven wanted to party. And don't get me wrong, I'm not blaming Raven for this, this would've happened one way or another and I'm just glad she got me out of the hospital, because I wouldn't want this to happen inside, where it could harm the innocent.'

  
~

  
"Raven, I have no time to go out clubbing, I need to study." Clarke says leaning over her text book in the break room of Ark Hospital.

  
"But Clllaaarrkkee," Her best friend whined, "you never go out with me anymore! It'll be more interesting than playing with your dead people."

  
"Raven. For the 40th time. I am not playing with the cadavers. I am trying to practice for my surgeries." Clarke says unimpressed.

  
"Clarke please, don't make me go alone." Raven gave Clarke the best puppy dog eyes she could muster.

 

"If I go with you, you better not bother me for a week."

  
"WOOHOO! I love you Clarke! Let's go! We need to get ready, we are not going in this" Raven sporting a mechanic jumper and combat boots drags clarke, wearing wrinkled faded blue scrubs, out of the room barely having time to grab her stuff on the way out.

  
'For some reason I had an uneasy feeling about that tonight, and I later found out why.'

  
~

  
Stepping out of the hospital Clarke and Raven were too busy talking to notice three large men appeared around them. They were in all black mercenary like gear, aimed to disguise and terrify. The shortest one pulls out a gun with a silencer on it and aims it right between Clarke's eyes, to hold her there as he reaches for Clarke's badge.

  
"Cardiothoracic and trauma surgeon." He reads out loud.

  
"They will do. Grab them." The bulkiest one grumbles, but before Clarke or

Raven could scream the third man, covers their noses and mouths with a rough cloth laced with what Clarke guesses is chloroform, noting the lack of smell but the heaviness in her legs tipped her off.

  
'Now I have to say for a terrifying situation, that was the best nap I ever had.'

~

 

When Clarke starts to come to, she notices shes in the trunk of a car. Its dark, cramped and stuffy. She tries to move her arms but notice they snag each other. Feeling around her wrists, she feels a zip tie tightly cinching her wrists together. Clarke starts to try to calm her breathing as her heart races in slight panic. Wiggling around to no avail Clarke hears a subtle groan coming from what she assumes is Raven wrapped around her legs.

  
"Raven...Raven!" Clarke says in a harsh whisper, kicking her legs a bit to wake her friend.

  
"Clarke?..." Raven says clearly disoriented before she remembered what just happened to them. "Oh shit, Oh SHIT! We're going to die! Fuck!"

  
"Raven shh, Raven Shut u-" Clarke tried to calm her friend before someone knew they were awake, but to no avail. The trunk flies open with a bang and Clarke and Raven come face to mask with their captors. Two of the men, who must be a lower position to the bulkiest man grabs Clarke and Raven by the collar of their shirts lifting them up before the bulkiest man slaps hoods over their heads. Making sure they don't see anything they aren't supposed to. Clarke tries to count the turns in her head, but assumes that they are taking extra turns to throw them off just in case, 8 consecutive rights makes two circles screwing up her counting. Fuck.

  
After about 10 minutes they hear a heavy door open and with a few steps they are thrown down on their knees. Two people holding their shoulders to keep them from getting up, they finally snatch the hoods off of their heads. Clarke squints her eyes trying to adjust to the light, she blinks her eyes free of the burning light to lock eyes with the most stunning and terrifying woman she has ever seen. And in a low silky commanding voice:

  
"I am The Commander of the 12 clans, and you are here to help me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep going with this but I've decided I'm just gonna write and see how far I get before I get writers block lol thanks for reading 
> 
> Please ignore my typos and stuff I was too tired to edit this

* * *

 

"Fuck." Clarke groans running over to the dying girl's bedside. She's coughing up blood now and shaking.

"Lex-a....Lex-a" the woman gasps for any breath that will will itself in her lungs.  
"Shhh Anya save your breath." Lexa's whispers smoothing Anya's hair down.

Clarke frantically grabs gauze, removing Anya's hands from the gunshot wound in her stomach, firmly holding the gauze steady.

"Raven! Get your ass over here." Clarke yells, at Raven who hasn't moved since they got into the room...Clarke wasn't even sure she's taken a breath since being pushing in, but she's looking at her with wide eyes. "Now,goddamnit." Raven snaps in gear running over to Clarke who grabs Ravens hands with her bloodied ones. Don't let up, keep constant pressure.

"Hey! I need you to get me a steady supply of clean water, like a hose, you go get something I can use to sterilize these tools. NOW!" Clarke yells at the men who were throwing them around earlier. They look at Lexa who stares them down until they do what Clarke ordered them to do. She them turned her eyes to Clarke who what now bossing her around as well. This annoyed but intrigued Lexa. "I'm going to have to get the bullet out and her stomach sewn back together, Since there's no anesthesia she will be awake and it will hurt." Lexa didn't make a comment. "If you're going to be useless then leave. You're in my world now." Lexa with wide eyes stepped back before resuming her impassive face, she turns to a shelf to pull out a bottle of vodka.

"Drink as much as you can." Anya happily drinks the burning liquid.

"That's enough, I don't want your blood too thin." The men finally rush back in, one stringing along a hose, another bringing a hot plate and a pot of boiling water. Clarke drops the surgical tools in the water for a few minutes before using tongs to take them out and cool them off with the hose.

"Hold this hose over the wound, don't let the pressure get too high." Clarke says to Raven, "You, hand me my tools as I need them and you'll have to hold her as still as possible." Lexa nods at Clarke. Raven runs water over the wound, Lexa hands Clarke a scalpel then holds Anya down after taking her belt off to give her something to bite down on. Clarke begins to cut, Anya immediately starts yelling....

20 mins later of agony Clarke pulls the bullet out and sutures the nick in Anya's stomach and closing her up. Anya finally passed out from exhaustion. Lexa picks her up gently carrying her to a cleaner bed across the room allowing Anya to rest comfortably.

"Thank you." Lexa says walking out of the room not glancing at them. She whispers something to the guards before walking out of view.

"Come." The burliest one orders to which they follow.

"Clarke they're going to kill us now aren't they?"  
Raven whispers panicked. They stop at a door with a heavy lock pushing the two girls inside. Slamming the door and locking the lock with a loud cluck. Their footsteps disappear. Clarke scans the room and it's a bed room with two beds and a bathroom...

"Why aren't we dead yet?" Clarke says to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you like it, or if its just terrible lol

A couple weeks have passed. They are being well fed, and getting enough sleep, as much as they can being kidnapped. Raven is worse for wear, mentally. Her tough facade slowly disappearing, being replaced with exhausted terror. Clarke’s coping mechanisms making her seem cold, uncaring. Her true feelings being beaten down as deep as they will go. Each night she cries for what she knows she can no longer have. But she can’t during the day for Raven’s sake. She must be strong for Raven’s sake. 

 

“Two weeks…” They both understand the heaviness of the words. The sadness that they may never see anyone they care about again.

 

The door swings open causing both girls to jump, the men from the night they were kidnapped march into the room walking over to the other side of the room grabbing the girls throwing a bag over their heads and out of the room.

 

“Shit, shit, shit. Shit Clarke.” Raven tries to grab for Clarke but to no avail. “If this is it, I love you Clarke.”

 

“Breathe Raven, I love you too.” Clarke’s voice starts to shake.

 

They are led through corridor after corridor, when they are stopped and the bags ripped off their heads. They are standing outside of large heavy doors that require 4 men to open both doors at the same time. They push the doors open and walk inside. Sitting at the end of the room is the commander. She’s behind an elegant modern opaque glass desk.  The room is more like a throne room and the black expensive office chair her throne. She’s dressed in a sleek form fitted suit, with green accents to match her deep forrest green eyes. To Clarke she can’t believe how stunning she looks. So powerful, beautiful, majestic. She tries to keep this picture of her burned into her mind. If she’s going to die, she sadistically hopes it’s by her hand. 

 

“Sit.” Her voice like water, like silk, soft, soothing but firm. Musical. They both slowly walk toward the desk sitting at the black leather chairs, just as stiff and uptight as the rest of the room. The walls are white there are no decorations on them. There is a black marble fountain with a small cherub playing a trumpet on top. When they finally take a seat, Lexa pulls out very expensive scotch from a mini bar under the desk  and a cigar. She pours four glasses and hands one to Clarke and one to Raven and holds her glass to them and downs the liquid without even acknowledging the burning in her throat. “Drink it, you’ll need it.” Clarke and Raven hesitantly take their glasses, spare each other a glance and down the liquid quickly. 

 

“We have something to discuss don’t we.” A rhetorical question. “My advisors and I have spent the past days deciding what we should do with you both. You Clarke have proven yourself useful, by saving my sister… Take a look at your work. Anya.”  The door behind Lexa slids open revealing the dying woman who looks fantastic. She’s walking with a slight grimace but looks good as new. 

 

“Hey Doc! Thanks for saving my life.” Anya says before looking to Clarke’s left. The wild maned woman gapes at Raven before quickly changing her face and sitting down in the seat next to Lexa, giving Raven a slight grin. She can see Raven blush slightly out of the corner of her eye. Clarke rolls her eyes inwardly. Anya looks just as good as Lexa, but not as beautiful. She’s dressed in a similar suit but with red accents both wearing expensive bow ties and hankerchiefs. 

 

“Raven how could you be of help to me?” Lexa leans back lighting her cigar and passing it to Anya, and lighting another for herself. 

 

“I-I’m a mechanical engineer. I can build anything, cars are my specialty but also guns, any weapon for that matter, bulletproof armor….explosives.”

 

“Hmm, Very interesting.”

“Agreed Heda, very interesting and very useful.” Anya grins again. 

 

“In that case this is what we are going to do. Since we can’t just let you go, you will now work for us. We demand your loyalty. You betray the company, you are betraying your loved ones and yourselves. Death will not be swift. I own a large portion of the government. You would not be able to escape. I do apologize for putting it so harshly, but it is necessary. You will live here for a while we will set up a small hospital here for you Clarke and a small Lab and garage for you Raven.” Lexa pauses to take a long drag of her cigar. Blowing a thick cloud out before inhaling it again, and releasing it. “When we fully trust you, you will be allowed to return to the surface. We will plant a story to allow you back into society without fault. However, when we call you will come running or expect consequences.” Lexa takes another drag. “Do you understand?” She asks, Clarke hypnotized by the smoke leaving her lips as she talks, the smoke altering her voice slightly. They both nod sadly before being led out when Lexa tells them they can leave. 

 

“That Raven girl is gorgeous.” Anya says with a sly grin to her younger sibling. 

 

“She is, however she’s all yours, if she’ll have you.” Lexa says teasingly

“I saw how she looked at me, I bet you she’ll return my affection in 3 months.” Anya says slapping down a 50 dollar bill.

 

“I’m not betting on the losing team. I saw the way she looked at you too…”

“What do you think about Clarke then?”

“She’s headstrong, smart, strategical-“

“And stunning.” Anya interrupts.

“Yes… That too. She will be my queen... I can feel my destiny, she'll end up with half my empire and I'm going to let her take it.” 

"Alright, Commander Heart Throb" Anya laughs when Lexa gives her the finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay, I had no clue how I wanted to progress this story.

"Congratulations ladies, you're going back topside!" Anya smirks attheir confused faces.

  
"You mean-" Raven starts.

  
"Yup! you're going back to your lives."

  
"And how the hell is that going to work?" Clarke growls, "We've been missing for nearly a month and you expect us to just go back like nothing happened?"

  
"Of course not! We're Trikru we have a plan for everything." Anya says ushering them from the room. This time they are given the privilege of seeing where they are going. The walls are white and boring, almost like a military building with all the armed men and women in uniform. None looking their way but moving aside and giving their respects to Anya as she passed. When they finally get to the end of the hall to the elevator, it takes them to a garage lined with cars the same make, model, and license place. They get in a large SUV with seats facing each other in the back. Raven and Clarke sit next to each other and across from Anya and a large man they later find that his name is Gustus.

  
"The trip up here seemed shorter..." Raven comments breaking the deafening silence.

  
"Very perceptive of you Raven, While you were in introduction phase we had to make sure you didn't memorize any of the layout, just in case this didn't work out." Anya says with a grin. To which Raven just nods.

  
"How are we supposed to go back to our lives?" Clarke speaks up.

  
"Of course." Anya pulls two business cards they were solid black with a black phone number printed on it, handing them to the girls with her tattooed knuckles. When she puts her hands down her hands read "seingeda". Clarke raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at the black words on black background. "Trust me its for a good reason. Anyway, here's the plan, and you MUST follow it to a T. When we drop you both off at the police station, you will state that you've been kidnapped by Azgeda. You didn't hear or see anything other than a person you were forced to stitch up she suffered a gunshot wound to the stomach." Anya pulls out a photo from her jacket as well. This is the woman you will describe performing the surgery on." The photo was of a woman with long brown hair, high cheek bones and scars on her face. "Give no information on Trikru...We will be monitoring you, not just at the precinct but everywhere. The number I gave you, must be put in a burner phone that you both purchase once released from the precinct. That is the most important move. We will call on you when needed." Anya knocks on the window behind her to signal for the driver to stop. He also rolled the window down and handed Anya a towel and what looks like a jar with a dried out brown clay. Anya leans forward with the open jar, her face inches apart from Raven, who is staring back at Anya with furrowed brows. Anya chuckles grabbing some clay out of the jar and rubbing some through Raven's hair. Raven frowns muttering an 'ew' causing Anya to laugh. She hands some to Gustus who gives Clarke the same treatment.

  
"There! Now you both look like you've been kidnapped!" Anya says wiping the clay off her hands with the rag, before passing it to Gustus. Anya swings the door open for them to climb out.

  
 "You are two blocks from the station, both take off your shoes and..." Anya rips Clarke's sleeve off causing her to gasp. "Sorry, you were looking too kempt. Walk with a slight limp, and here are the missing posters your family has put up. Give this to the first cop you see, you'll do fine, talk to you both soon." Anya grins, taking their shoes and slamming the car door, driving off to leaving them alone.  

  
"Why the fuck won't this month end..." Raven groans "How the hell are we supposed to do this." Clarke sighs, eyes heavy with exhaustion, she begins to walk towards to police station with Raven close behind.

  
"I don't know but our only option is to stick together." Clarke says linking her arm with Raven's, at this point if she doesn't get some friendly contact or some physical support, Clarke felt like her legs would give out.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Give me feedback on what can be improved.


End file.
